Memories of the Ranch
by skywardsoul1
Summary: Rated T just to give some room for some fight scenes and ROMANCE! There's nothing bad in here. After completing his quest to defeat the King of Evil, Link returns to his former life. However, things change when he turns to the ranch...
1. Author's Note - Read me first!

Greetings All! Erm... this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.

WARNING: This story contains copious amounts of fluff. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Rated T for Safety, Fight scenes and Romance. Nothing bad in here.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We're sorry Link, but the rules of the forest stand. Only Kokiri can live here. You need to leave us." Link trudged away, tears streaming from his face as he left the only place he had known to call home...

After defeating Ganondorf, Link's childhood friends and family -the Kokiri- had found out that link was actually of Hylian blood. And to rub salt in the wound, his trusted companion, his guardian fairy, Navi, had left him at the end of his adventures. Link had wandered aimlessly around Hyrule, trying to think of what good he could do in this life, since his destiny had been fulfilled.

Suddenly, a thought crept into his head from the back of his mind. Early on in his journey, he had stumbled across a safe haven of sorts on a dark and stormy night. Smiling to himself, Link broke camp and began the long trek to Lon Lon Ranch...

Malon sighed. After her friend -the "Fairy Boy"- had left, she had been rather bored. Malon thought some more about him, and felt her face heating up. Quickly trying to switch her thought process, she began to finish up the last of her daily chores. About a half hour later, after finishing milking the cows, Malon was carrying a bucket of milk into the main house. As she gently placed the bucket on the table for her dad to deal with, she heard a familiar sound emanating from the pasture. Curious, she went to go see who could be visiting.

Link walked through the large metal gate of Lon Lon Ranch. Looking around, he saw that not much had changed, save for a few planks that had been replaced, or a missing shingle or two. Smiling, Link trekked to the middle of the horse pasture, and tweeted a few notes off on his ocarina. A few short seconds later, his horse-friend, Epona, trotted into view. After giving his favorite horse a hug, Link found some tools under the alcove built into the fence and began grooming Epona.

As Malon made her way to the pasture, she was shocked by what she saw. Standing there in the middle of the field, was Link. Overjoyed, Malon began to sprint towards her old friend, ready to make some more fun memories with him, whether he wanted to or not...

As Link finished brushing Epona's mane, he was confused as to why Epona suddenly started to gallop away. Hearing running footsteps, Link turned to his left to be met with a tackle by a certain redheaded girl. Feeling sore, Link realized he had been pinned to the ground. Looking up, he saw Malon's face roughly an inch away from his. Smiling, he gripped her shoulders and began to wrestle with Malon, until the point where they were laying side by side, panting for breath. Link turned his face to Malon, and she did likewise.

"You've gotten better at wrestling, Fairy Boy!" Malon said, giggling.

Link frowned. "Malon, you know I don't like that name. And besides..."

At that moment, Malon realized that she hadn't seen Navi yet. She knew she was treading on cucco shells, but she asked anyways.

"Link, what happened to Navi?"

A shadow fell over Link's face. "She had to leave me. I don't know why she did though..."

Malon frowned. She had never seen Link like this before. Sitting up, Malon grabbed Link's wrist and hauled him up. However, she had not noticed Link smile a split second before he used the momentum Malon's pull had given him to tackle her into a bear hug. Noting how low the sun had gotten in the sky, Malon and Link got up and began to trek back to the main house. When they got inside, Dinner had already been made by Mr. Ingo, (due to the fact that Talon couldn't cook to save his life) he and Talon were already eating.

Turning to greet Malon, Ingo was shocked to see Link striding in next to her.

"Talon look! That kid's back!" Ingo wasn't very fond of Link in the beginning. However, over time, he had grown more of a tolerance to him. Talon leaned to see behind Ingo, and locked eyes with Link. Smiling, he began to laugh, a deep laugh that came from his belly. "Well I'll be darned! How are you Cucco Cowboy?"

Link groaned on the inside. On his journey, he had earned many nicknames and titles. Smiling Link replied. "I've been doing just fine Mr. Lon" This time it was Talon who frowned. "Now boy, you don't be needing formalities here! You can just call me Talon." Link smiled. "Very well, Talon." Malon giggled. "Well, it looks like we won't have enough food for you though..." Malon said, disdain trailing on her voice. Link just grinned.

"Don't worry about it Malon. After all the adventures I've been on, I've found that there are quite a few foods that don't spoil for a long time. I'll just grab something out of my pack and eat out in the hayloft." Link grabbed a few biscuits, a jar of honey, and a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, and headed to the barn. After a few seconds of loading up her plate, Malon followed link out the door. Talon smiled. "Look at those two Ingo. Afore you know it, they'll be getting hitched!" Ingo grunted. "Yes yes, look at the little lovebirds."

Carefully making her way up the ladder, trying as hard as she could to not spill anything, Malon finally managed to make her way up to where Link was eating. At first surprised, then pleased, Link slid over a few inches to make room for Malon. After a short silence, Malon spoke up. "Link, what brings you back to the ranch? Don't you live in the forest?" Malon knew she had hit a sensitive spot when Link's face darkened. "I've been kicked out of the forest, essentially. I'm really a Hylian, so I can't live in the Kokiri Forest..." Malon stayed quiet. She hadn't even realized how much hardship Link must have been through when she first met him. Link didn't move.

Suddenly, Link felt something press up against him. Looking to his left, he saw that Malon had inadvertently attached herself to him. Blushing, then smiling, Link wrapped his arms around her in return. Breaking apart, the twosome finished their meals. Returning inside, Talon informed them that it was time for Link to return home. Malon pouted. "But daddy, Link can't go home. He's... an adventurer, so he doesn't have a home." Talon looked taken aback.

Seeing the look on his face, link began to talk to Talon. "Sir, I mean, Talon, if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here. I may be 16, but I can work fairly well, so maybe we can make some sort of deal. Talon nodded. "Very well. As long as you work here, you can stay." Malon squealed in delight, and tackled Link to the floor, hugging him until he had to ask her to get off so he could breathe. Link decided that he had, at long last, found a home...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than usual. Looking out the window, Link noted that it was still early, because the sky was still grey. Stretching, Link was surprised to see that Malon wasn't in her bed on the other side of the room. Curious, link got dressed in the clothes Talon had given him -some beige trousers and a white cotton shirt- and headed downstairs, to find Malon awake and cooking breakfast. She hadn't noticed him come out of the room, so Link decided to mess with her. Link waited until she was setting out the placemats, then sneaking up behind her...

Malon had woken up fairly early that morning, even though she had played a lot the day previous. Looking across the room, she saw Link breathing lightly. Knowing that he'd probably sleep for a little while longer, Malon crept downstairs to begin preparations for breakfast. She worked for a while, making the standard breakfast foods. As she was setting out the placemats...

RAGH! Link cried out, grabbing Malon into a bear-hug from behind, locking his arms around her stomach, and falling over. Malon half-screamed, then began laughing, somehow managing to turn around and embrace her best friend. After a few minutes, the twosome got up off each other and began to finish preparations for breakfast. Talon came out of his bedroom, still looking rather drowsy, while Ingo came in from the stables. Thinking about it, Link wondered if Ingo ever slept. Taking their places next to each other at the table, Malon and Link began to dig into their hearty breakfast before they began chores.

Having worked on the ranch before, Link began the daily routine with Malon. Having an extra ranch-hand sped up the work, so Link and Malon finished their chores early. Malon went up to her father. "Dad, since Link and I finished our chores early, do you think Link and I could go into town?" Talon glanced up. "The sun's gettin' kinda low, but I suppose..." Malon squealed in delight. "Thank you daddy!" Malon grabbed Link's wrist, and was about to head off when she realized that her dad had stopped Link. "Now you listen here Link," Talon said. "I'll be countin' on you to take care of my daughter. If anythin' happens to her, so help me..." Link's face went blank "Y-yes sir. I get your point. I'll take care of Malon."

Link let out a pent-up sigh of relief. "Geez, I didn't know your dad could get so serious..." Malon just giggled.

"Well, after all, some kid is spiriting away his little girl to Castle Town"

Link laughed. "Well, we better get going! Otherwise the gate will close. And trust me, you do not want to be caught outside of Castle Town at night." Malon nodded, and the two teens ran off towards the general direction of Castle Town.

Several minutes later, Link and Malon came up to the large, wooden drawbridge that led into the town. Not wanting to get separated from Link, Malon wrapped herself around Link's left arm, feeling an odd sense of comfort come over her. She began to blush a bit, but when she saw Link, she noticed he was blushing as well. Swallowing silently, Malon continued to cling to Link's side.

Several seconds later, the sounds of the market bombarded the duo's ears. Everywhere, there were merchants shouting, trying to sell their goods to the general public. Stopping by a stall, link bartered with a merchant for several minutes. Malon tried to follow what was going on, but failed. Eventually, the merchant settled on a price, and Link handed him a red rupee. Turning his head towards Malon, Link motioned for her to follow him. He led Malon into the small guard shack.

Closing the door softly, Link turned towards Malon. "Malon," Link began. Malon looked at Link curious about what he was about to say. "Malon, I-I need you to close your eyes." Malon drew in a sharp breath, taking in the situation. She and Link were in a dim room. Alone. And he was asking her to close her eyes. Her heart started beating fast, increasing until it seemed it was about to burst out of her chest. "W-why?" Malon stuttered, trying not to betray her emotions.

Link looked to the side, blushing slightly. "N-no reason. Just close your eyes." Malon breathed in deeply. "O-okay." Closing her eyes, Malon heard Link shift. Suddenly, she felt Link's hand brush across her cheek. At his touch, Malon started blushing very fervently. She began drawing quicker, shorter breaths. She was about to say something, when she was cut short by the feeling of her lips being pressed up against his. Startled by the sudden move Link had made, she stiffened up, eyes shooting open, she then slowly melted into Link's embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, but not quite long enough, the two teens broke apart.

Falling over onto a nearby pile of hay, Malon's breathing began to slow. Turning onto her side, she saw Link do the same, probably looking similar to how she felt. "L-Link? What was that for?" Malon stuttered. "Link smiled, then pulled Malon closer. "Malon," Link began. "When I found the ranch on my adventures, It felt like home. Talon is so friendly, and Mr. Ingo works very hard to help support everyone. And then you..." Link paused. "You're really fun to be around. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and a hard worker on top of all of that." Malon smiled. "Malon, what I'm trying to say is," Link began, but was cut off by Malon's lips once again being pressed up against his. Pulling apart, Malon smiled at Link, tears streaming from her eyes. "I love you too, Link."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link and Malon exited the guard house, no longer blushing being next to each other. Link pulled what he had bought out of his pocket. Handing it to Malon, she smiled to see that Link had bought her a necklace made of pearls and sapphire beads. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she pulled her hair up while Link attached the two loops together. They continued to explore the town, people unaware that the Hero of Time was in their midst, because he was devoid of his trademark green tunic, rather, he wore farm clothes.

As Link was leading Malon towards the Mask Shop, he heard the sound of hoofs hitting the pavement, followed shortly by trumpets blaring. Groaning, Link pulled Malon closer, so he wouldn't lose her in the commotion. Then, Link heard words that made him groan once again. "Make way for Princess Zelda!" A short man announced over and over again. And speak of the devil, there came Zelda striding into town on her white horse.

"Greetings people of Castle Town. I have an inquiry to the whereabouts of the Hero of Time. Do any of you know where he is?" Link cringed. Malon looked confused. "Link," she whispered. "What's going on?" Link turned to her. "Once again, Zelda is seeking me to become either a guard of some sort, or to become prince of Hyrule. It's really getting on my nerves." Malon nodded, understanding. Link looked back towards Zelda. "For the time being, let's just see what happens." Malon pulled closer to Link, while trying to keep an eye on the princess.

A timid merchant raised a hand. Zelda looked at him. Following her gaze, Malon realized it was the same merchant Link had bought her necklace from. "Yes sir?" Zelda inquired. The man spoke. "He was at my shop earlier. He should still be here in the square." Zelda smiled. "Thank you sir. Guards, search the square!" Link groaned for the third time that day. He motioned to Malon. "Follow me." Malon nodded, and grabbed his hand. Malon was surprised when, rather than lead her through some back alley, he walked right into the center of the square, and sat down with her on the edge of the fountain. She was about to say something when Link stopped her. "Zelda will be expecting me to use the back alleys or something. That's why we're hiding in plain sight."

Link began to talk with Malon about this and that, while waiting for Zelda and her guards to leave. Link heard someone call his name, and Cringed when he realized it was Zelda. "Link! Over here Link!" Zelda called, waving excitedly. Sighing, Link took Malon's hand and walked up to Zelda. "Yes princess?" Zelda hadn't taken notice of Malon yet. "I require your attendance at the Castle. It is fairly urgent, so I need your cooperation right now." Link just smiled. "Sorry princess, but If you haven't noticed, I'm on a date with my girlfriend." Zelda looked confused then taken aback. "G-girlfriend?" she managed to stutter. Link laughed. "Yes, princess. My girlfriend. So if you'll excuse me, It's getting late, and Malon and I need to get home." Zelda looked horribly confused again. "Y-you mean to say that you two are...?" Link just smiled. "Yes, we live together. Her father runs Lon Lon Ranch, and I've got room and board for working there. Now, please, if you'll excuse me, Talon will have my head if I don't get Malon back before sundown." Kissing Malon on the cheek, Link led Malon by the hand towards the gate.

Regaining her composure, Zelda had decided she had become fed-up. "Link, by order of the Royal Family, I demand that you come with me at once." Link just held up his free hand. "Sorry princess, but you don't own me anymore! I'm a free man! Malon giggled, while Zelda fumed. Link and Malon walked across the drawbridge. As soon as their feet hit the grass, they burst out laughing. "Link, where did you come up with that?" Malon managed to say through fits of laughter. Link tried to say something legible. "Well, It's true! Nothing else to it." Malon's breathing finally began to return to normal. "We better get home. We're having fried cucco tonight." Link fist-pumped visibly, much to Malon's amusement, and to her surprise when she was suddenly swept off her feet, and into the cradle of Link's arms.

Malon smiled, then proceeded to hold tightly onto Link's body, enjoying every second of it. When they finally reached the gate of the ranch, Link noticed that Malon had fallen into a light sleep in his arms. Smiling, he opened the door to the house and walked in. Talon saw him, and was about to greet him when he saw Malon. Smiling, he nodded, and Link began trekking up the stairs. Entering into their shared room, Link gently set Malon down on her bed. He held her hand briefly, and as he tried to pull away, he noticed that Malon's grip would not break. He smiled.

Deciding that the day had taken a lot more out of him than he had anticipated, Link peeled back the covers, and climbed into the bed next to Malon. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, Link kissed her on the forehead. In her sleep, Malon smiled, and nuzzled her head into Link's chest. Link decided at that moment, that Malon was truly the one who he loved, and the one who he wanted to protect forever.

Malon awoke sometime later in the middle of the night. Opening her eyes, Malon saw Link's white cloth shirt. Looking up, she saw Link, fast asleep, holding her in his arms. Smiling, Malon managed to get out of his grip, even though she was reluctant to do so. Malon then proceeded to go downstairs.

Surprisingly, her dad was still awake, leafing through the pages of one of her mother's journals. Looking up, Talon smiled. "Hey darling. Can't sleep?" Talon inquired. Malon shook her head. "Something like that." Talon chuckled. "He loves you, you know." Talon said knowingly. Malon smiled. "I know. He told me earlier today." Talon's eyebrows shot up in slow surprise. "Really? Do tell." After taking a seat at the table, Malon proceeded to recount the day's events starting at when they arrived at castle town. After she finished, Talon let out a low whistle. "Well shoot. He kissed you, bought you a present, and turned down the princess, all in one afternoon."

Malon grinned. "Yup. He even carried me home." Stifling a yawn, Malon got up from her seat at the table. "Good night daddy." Malon said, kissing her father on the forehead. Talon smiled. "Sweet dreams darling." He said with a wink. Malon laughed, and then climbed the stairs leading back into her and Link's bedroom. Seeing that Link was still asleep, she carefully climbed over him, and drew the covers over both of them. Link's arms automatically wrapped back around her, and drew her closer. Malon turned, and nuzzled herself into Link once again. She fell asleep, knowing she had found one to treasure forever.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry I'm a bit late with this guys. I've been busy with family life and prepping to go back to school. I make no promises to update this frequently, but I'll update if I have the time. Please be patient with me. Read and Review!

skywardsoul1

Chapter 4

The next morning, Link woke up feeling very refreshed. Something stirred next to him, and Link saw Malon wake up, looking at him. He smiled, like he had done so often when he was with Malon.

"Sleep good?" He managed to say through his tired stupor. Malon nodded, and nuzzled against Link once more.

"Great. You?" Link lifted her head up by the chin, and kissed her softly.

"Just fine."

Link began to move his hand down Malon's side. Still drowsy, she wasn't aware of what Link was doing until she felt a light tickle. Stifling a laugh, she fought back, until it turned into a full-out tickle war. After several minutes, the two collapsed back onto the bed, Malon landing on top of Link, her hands wrapping around him.

They heard the door open, and looked to see Mr. Ingo standing there. He was about to say something, but when he saw them, he froze, blushed slightly, and shut the door quickly. Malon started giggling, and Link chuckled with her. Several minutes passed. Deciding it was time to get up, Link picked Malon up once again, spun her around a few times, and set her down on the floor. He left the room, allowing Malon to change into some fresh clothes, while she did the same for him. After having freshened up, the two headed downstairs, to find breakfast waiting for them, with a note from Mr. Ingo and Talon, saying they had headed to Kakariko to get some supplies, and that Link and Malon had the day off. On the back, there was a note from Talon that said he trusted Link enough to let him take Malon wherever.

Handing the note to Malon, Link chuckled. "Wow. I've been here a week and I already have your dad's approval."

Malon giggled, heaping some eggs onto her plate. "Indeed. Although..." she trailed off, smiling. Link looked confused.

"What?"

Malon smiled. "Last night, I woke up and found my dad reading one of my mom's journals. I told him about what happened yesterday."

Link smiled, helping himself to some bacon."I guess that would do it."

The two finished their meal, trying to decide what to do. They settled on a trip to Lake Hylia after Link suggested that they go swimming.

After calling Epona over, Link put the saddle on her, while Malon loaded up their provisions and other things for their trip. After a bit of consideration, Link grabbed a sword out of his pack, and strapped it to his belt, rather than his back. After helping Malon up onto Epona, Link hopped up in front of her, and instructed Malon to hold on to him. Without delay, Malon gently wrapped her arms around his midsection, and then tightened her grip. Link spurred Epona into a trot. Malon remembered something at the last second.

"Wait, Link! We didn't open the gate!"

Link smiled. "We don't need to!"

Link spurred Epona into a gallop, and started aiming for the south wall of the ranch. A look of horror spread onto Malon's face, and she clenched her eyes shut.

Malon felt Epona jump, and then felt her hooves hit solid ground. Looking behind her, she saw the form of the ranch diminishing behind her. Malon let out a laugh.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked Link as he slowed Epona to a trot. Link replied.

"It was all luck. I wasn't sure if it would work either."

Link ran Epona's mane through his hand. "Good thing Epona's a good horse." He said softly. Malon smiled, and drowsily watched the scenery go by.

A good half hour later, Malon felt herself being shaken awake. She had fallen asleep on the way to the lake, but was happy to know Link didn't mind. Link helped her down from Epona, and then proceeded to tie Epona's reigns to a nearby post. After unloading the saddlebag they had packed, Link set out the red and white checkered blanket, and proceeded to remove his boots and shirt. Malon followed suit, stripping her boots off her feet and tying the sides of her dress up to her waist, and leaving her kerchief and brooch on the blanket. Link led Malon to the edge of the water, and she stuck her feet in. The water's temperature was perfect.

Wading in a little further, Malon let out a sigh. It wasn't very often that she got a break like this. She intended to make the most of it. A devious smile spread across her face. Moving closer to Link, Malon waited until Link was looking the other way, when she hooked her ankle around his, and pulled his leg out from under him. Link was caught off guard, and fell face first into the water. Getting himself onto his rear, Link frowned.

"Now what was that for?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

Malon just smiled. "You didn't look wet enough."

She offered her hand, and was in turn pulled into the water next to Link. Laughing, Malon and Link began to splash and dunk each other until they were both thoroughly soaked. Picking Malon up, Link walked back to the shore and set malon down on the blanket, and then proceeded to lay down next to her. Link let out a laugh.

"It's been so long since I've just relaxed like this. I'd forgotten how much fun it is to just take a break." Malon propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at Link.

"To be honest, this is the first time I've ever done something like this. It's a lot of fun." Link scrunched his eyebrows, and then suddenly sat up.

"I have an idea. Follow me. We're going to do a bit of actual swimming rather than splashing."

Malon nodded, stood up, and proceeded to strip off her clothing until only her undergarments remained. Link did the same, exposing his shorts. After stowing their clothes in their saddlebag, Link led Malon to a small outcropping of ruins. He swam down, and then pulled up a smidge, and swam into a small opening. Malon did the same. After a few seconds, Malon's head burst to the surface. After wiping the water away from her eyes, Malon saw that she and Link had arrived in a vast cave, with a roaring waterfall. They swam over to an edge, and Link helped Malon out of the water.

Malon looked around her in awe.

"What is this place?"

Link smiled. "This is Zora's Domain. I found that shortcut to it when I was adventuring. Malon smiled.

"You'll have to tell me about these adventures sometime."

Link smiled and led Malon to a doorway. Stepping through, Malon saw what seemed to be a store, and behind the counter, a Zora. Link stepped up to the counter.

"Hey Trish. Long time no see." The Zora flashed a smile.

"Hi Link. What can I do for you today?" Trish noticed Malon. "Who's your friend?" she inquired.

Link leaned in closer, whispering just loud enough to let Malon hear.

"Don't tell Ruto, but this girl with me is my girlfriend."

Trish nodded. "How nice. So, once again, what can I do for you?"

Link pulled out his wallet. "I need two modified Zora Tunics, made to look like what we're wearing right now."

Link gestured to his and Malon's undergarments. Trish nodded.

"Alright. If you'll come with me into the back, I'll take your measurements."

Link nodded and took Malon's hand. When they got into the back of the store, Trish proceeded to take their measurements. After jotting them down on a pad, she looked up.

"Allright. They'll be ready in about an hour, and It'll run you 300 rupees."

Link nodded, and pulled six purple rupees from out of his wallet. Trish accepted the money, and led them back out to the main complex of the store.

"Thank you for your business." Link nodded, and led Malon out of the store.

As they exited the store, Malon looked at Link.

"Link, what's a Zora Tunic?" Link laughed, and patted Malon on the head.

"You'll just have to wait and see until they're done."

Malon nodded, and took Link's hand in hers once again. They were about to continue on, when she heard a shrill voice call out.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ink!"

Link grimaced. "For Din's sake..." He muttered.

Looking at Malon, Link explained.

"Malon, the person that belongs to that horrid voice is Princess Ruto. She misunderstood me on one of my adventures, and now think's were slated for marriage."

Turning and sidestepping at the same time, Link pulled Malon close and just managed to dodge Ruto's tackle. Looking to the side, Malon saw Ruto slide several feet, then pop up, brushing dirt and rubble off of her scales.

"Well that wasn't very-" Ruto paused mid-sentence.

"Link..." she began. "Who is this?"

Link smiled with that dorky smile of his. "Why, I'm sorry Ruto. This is my girlfriend Malon."

Ruto fumed. "Darling..."

Link's smile was instantly replaced by an 'Oh crap' look. Before Malon was able to realize what was about to happen, she was once again swept up off her feet by Link. Link began running as fast as he could. Looking over Link's shoulder, Malon saw Ruto chasing after them, a look of pure fury on her face. Feeling rather confused, Malon decided it was a conversation best saved for another day.

Malon saw that Link had entered a tunnel, and after a few seconds, saw a light at the end. Link came through the other end of the cave, and set Malon down on her feet. Looking at her, Link hurriedly began an explanation.

"Malon, considering the circumstances, I'd say we have about five minutes before Ruto catches up with us."

Malon lifted an eyebrow. "Five minutes? She was right on our tail!"

Link grinned. "I dropped something sparkly behind me. That should distract her long enough."

Link ripped a seam on the right leg of his shorts, and withdrew a small clear crystal with a small green orb inside of it. Grabbing Malon by the waist, with one hand, Link pulled her closer and began to chant.

****Several seconds and one blinding flash later, Malon opened her eyes to see that she and Link had somehow made their way back to Lake Hylia. Looking at Link for an explanation, she began to talk, but was quieted by Link putting a finger to her lips.

"I'll tell you everything later. For the time being, Let's enjoy ourselves for a little longer while we wait for Trish to finish." Malon smiled. She could wait a little longer for an explanation.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone! Sorry about the lateness of the update. I've been trying to deal with school and figuring out my own love story. Sorry for this chapter being kind of short, but I just felt that there wasn't a whole lot that I could add to it. I promise that I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks to everyone for your continued support!**

**P.S.: I probably should have put this in in the first chapter, but I forgot: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise in any way shape or form, save this original story. This site is called FAN FICTION for a reason. However, if I did, You'd probably be seeing something along the lines of what you know and love mixed with a dating sim or a RPG. Please support the official series!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Roughly an hour later, after much running around chasing each other, Link and Malon once again swam through the small opening into Zora's domain. They entered Trish's shop, just as she was finishing threading their suits together. Trish looked up at the duo.

"Hey y'all. I just finished your suits."

Link smiled. "Thanks Trish. Do you mind if we use the back room to change into these?"

Trish nodded. "Sure thing hon. Just head on back. There's a curtain, so use that if you want."

Link nodded, and took Malon by the hand into the back room. Lowering the curtain, Malon and Link switched from their undergarments into their Zora Suits. Once they finished, Link thanked Trish again, and went with Malon back to Lake Hylia.

Surfacing, Link stretched and pulled Malon out of the water. Moving over to Epona, Malon saw Link pull out a pair of boots that were capped with metal. Confused, she waited as Link walked back over to her. Malon kept quiet, knowing that if she asked for an explanation, she wouldn't get one. Link climbed onto a pillar near the water's edge, and strapped on the strange boots. They sounded rather heavy, so Malon was curious as to what Link was doing.

After he had strapped the last buckle into place, Link looked down at Malon, frowning.

"Well aren't you coming up too?" Link said, sounding sarcastically impatient. Malon lifted an eyebrow, and then proceeded to climb up the pillar with the help of link. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into Malon's eyes.

"No matter what happens, don't let go of me." Malon smiled, and wrapped her arms around Link in return. Suddenly, she felt a strange sense of euphoria, as she realized that Link had fallen backwards off the pillar into the water.

Malon panicked. Holding onto Link, she struggled to keep her breath. She couldn't take it much longer, so she let out her pent up breath and prepared to await her fate. Several seconds later, she realized that she was breathing, and that no water was entering her throat. She looked to Link, and realized that he was laughing uncontrollably. Link stopped for a moment looking at Malon.

"You can breathe now." Link said, grinning at Malon. Malon took a deep breath, and was surprised to find oxygen entering her lungs. She looked at Link for an explanation, and he shrugged in return.

"I have no idea how it works. It just does, I guess."

Several minutes later, the duo resurfaced. Malon looked at Link, then gave an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly, Link. Wen we get back to the ranch, I'm not letting you go anywhere else until you tell me EVERYTHING about your adventures."

Malon looked to the west, frowning. "Shoot. It's time for us to head back..." Then, looking at Link, Malon smiled.

"Thanks for taking me here today Link. I had an amazing time today!"

* * *

Malon and Link arrived at the ranch roughly around sundown. They entered the main house to find that Talon and Mr. Ingo were still gone. Malon frowned.

"Now that's odd..." Malon paused for a moment, then continued.

"Whenever they make a run to Kakariko, they're usually back by now."

Link frowned. "I'm not sure I like what this is adding up to be..."

Link ran up to their room, and came back down after a few minutes, having donned his chainmail and strapped his sword onto his belt once again.

"I'm going to ride to Kakariko to see if anything's happened. If I'm not back by midnight, stay put and notify the Princess in the morning. It's unlikely that you'll need to, but just in case..."

Link turned his head away from Malon, unsuccessfully trying to hide the tears that ran from his eyes. Malon walked over to Link, and wrapped her arms around him, attempting to comfort him.

"Okay, Link. I'll wait."

They stayed in that place, that one perfect moment, for what seemed like an eternity. Then, slowly pulling away, she softly planted a kiss on his lips, and embraced him one last time before he left for the village. Helping him saddle up Epona, Malon enjoyed these last few moments with her loved one as much as she could given the current situation. Smiling at Link one last time and giving a half-hearted "Be safe.", Malon stood by the gate to the ranch until her knight in shining armor passed out of view, suddenly becoming aware of her eyes beggining to water.

Malon closed the gate, and returned inside. What was this feeling she was experiencing? She held a hand close to her heart, her breath catching momentarily. Was this loneliness a part of all love, or was she the only one to experience this feeling while in love? A tear fell from her eye. Why did her mom have to die? If she hadn't she might be able to help Malon with what she was experiencing.

Wiping the tear away, and walking over to a cabinet, Malon pulled out an old, cast-iron lantern, a bottle of oil, and a flint, and proceeded to move to the room that she and Link shared. Moving over to the window, she carefully set the lantern down, and filled the compartment within it with oil. She struck the flint, and the lantern immediately flared to life, casting a gentle glow about the room. Malon put the rest of the oil into an auto-feeder a technician in the market had made, and sat by the window, counting the candle marks until her loved one was to return...

* * *

Malon awoke sometime later that night, brushing the hair from her eyes. Looking at how much of the oil had burned, she very quickly realized that It was past Midnight. Looking over to Link's bed, expecting to see him breathing softly, she was shocked to see the bed empty. Panicking, Malon began to breath uncontrollably. It took several minutes for Malon to regain control of her breathing. Drawing in one last big breath, Malon rationalized that Link was just a bit behind schedule.

Suddenly, Malon heard the sound of several horses outside. Growing excited, Malon rushed downstairs to greet her Father, Mr. Ingo, and Link. She was halfway down the staircase when the door blew open, and saw something that brought her to uncontrollable tears. In the dim light of the moon coming in through the doorway, she saw Link, limp and bloodied, draped over Talon's shoulders, his body not drawing breath...


	7. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY about the lateness of this update. I've been really busy with finals at my school, trying to figure things out with a girl that likes me, and a lot of stress around the house. I've also had a large bout of writer's block, but if I ever have to go on hiatus again, I'll try and remember to post an update. Failing that, I'll probably post on Twitter: ** MHSkywardsoul

**I apologize if this chapter seems short, I'll attempt to make the next one longer.**

**And now, without further ado, I present:**

**Memories of the Ranch: Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Malon fell to her knees, tears still streaming uncontrollably from her eyes. What on Earth had happened to Link? Why did it have to happen? Talon, taking note of his daughter crying on the landing, told Mr. Ingo to move Link into his and Malon's room. He went up to his daughter, and began to comfort her.

"There there, darlin'. It's gonna be all right. It looks worse than it really is..."

Talon struggled to think of another way he could comfort Malon, but nothing else came to his head. Instructing her to go into the room she and Link shared, Talon went back down the stairs to help Mr. Ingo get Link into the room.

Several minutes later, Malon, Talon, and Mr. Ingo began to address Link's wounds. Malon grabbed a bucket of water and some rags, and began to clean the wounds, Mr. Ingo began to remove several arrows protruding from Link's back, and Talon pulled out a First-Aid kit.

It was roughly dawn by the time the trio had finished up with Link's wounds. Talon, sighed, and then looked at Malon.

"I'm sorry darlin' but this is the best we can do here. At this rate, It'll take him at least a few weeks for his injuries to heal, and I'm not even sure when he'll wake up."

Malon nodded, unable to cry, having drained her tear ducts. Then, all of a sudden, she had an Idea. She didn't like it, but if it would save Link, she was willing to try it. Turning to her father, Malon began to explain.

"Dad, I think I know of a place that we can take Link that will be able to treat his injuries better than we could here. I'm going to borrow a wagon, and take Link to the castle. I know he has ties to the Royal Family, so I think that they might be able to take care of him." Talon nodded in agreement.

"It's worth a shot. If he's got ties to the Royal Family, then I think your chances are pretty good. Mr. Ingo?" Ingo looked up at Talon.

"Yes sir?" He replied

"I need you to hitch up a cart to a few of our horses. Malon may be able to get the boy some more help. I'll give you a raise if you can have the wagon ready within the half-hour."

Ingo perked up at the sound of potentially more money. Before you could count to three, he had already accepted Talon's task and was out into the stables. Talon looked back at Malon.

"I know this has been stressful for you darlin' but for the time being, just get some rest. I'll wake you at noon so you can take Link to the Castle." Malon smiled, and then gave her father a hug.

"Thank you daddy. I'll try and be home as soon as I can." Talon just smiled.

"Stay with him as long as you need to. I'm sure the first face he wants to see when he wakes up is yours." Malon nodded, and walked over to her bed. The instant her head hit the pillow, she was out like a candle.

* * *

Malon felt herself being shaken awake. Realizing what was going on, she got up out of bed, and began preparations for the trip. After she had finished packing, she realized that Link was no longer in the room. Ignoring it, Malon went downstairs and out the door to find a wagon waiting for her, with Epona and another horse hooked up to it.

Malon mounted the wagon, and said farewell to the other occupants of the ranch. After the gate had closed behind her, Malon looked into the back of the wagon, where she saw Link, laid down, and packed into place with various blankets and bits of straw. Smiling, Malon shook the reins and eased the horses into a canter.

Several hours later, just before sundown, Malon arrived at the great drawbridge of Castle Town. Crossing the drawbridge, Malon began winding her way through the streets and up to the castle gate. When she arrived, a guard stopped her.

"Excuse me young lady, but what buisness do you have at this hour?" The guard asked, looking at Malon suspiciously.

Malon smiled. "I'm here from Lon-Lon Ranch. I-" Malon was cut off by the guard leveling his spear at her.

"Now you listen here lassie. We've already gotten our delivery, so you can't be from the ranch. Now go on, and head back to where you came from."

Malon remained calm. "If you would allow me to finish, good sir, I've come here because my friend in the back of the wagon is in desperate need of medical assistance." At this point, Malon's tone of voice had changed to that of pleading.

The guard stared, narrowing his eyes. "Can they move?"

Malon shook her head. "No sir, my friend is unconscious. He has connections to the royal family, so I brought him here."

The guard scoffed at the statement. "Oh sure. What kind of connections, may I ask?"

Malon was growing tired of these constant questions. "Sir, my friend in the back of the wagon is Link."

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, missy? If that's the case, I'd like you to step down from the wagon so that I can check."

Malon nodded, and got off the wagon. Standing to the side, she watched as the guard walked around to the back. Suddenly, she heard the guard cry out:

"Son of a-" he quickly ran back around and signaled the guard on top of the gate.

"OPEN THE GATE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Suddenly, Malon heard the grinding sound of gears within the stone walls of the gate. The guard hurried back up to her.

"I apologize, Ma'am. I didn't realize..." The guard trailed off.

Malon just shook her head. "It's not problem sir, you were just doing your job."

Malon guided the horses through the gate, where Link was quickly unloaded and taken into the castle. The wagon was placed under guard, and Malon was escorted into the castle...

* * *

**And there you have it! OMYGOSHCLIFFHANGER! You can expect to see a few more cliffhangers before the story is over. Trust me. Anyways, thank you all so much for all of the feedback you've given me! I hope to have a new chapter up every month at the LATEST. Failing that, I'll try and upload 2 chapters in one month to make up for it. Once again, Thank You!**


End file.
